


A Perfect, Little Babe

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Family, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, HP: EWE, Newborn Children, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Minerva finally meets Hermione's newborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for Hogwarts365 on LJ, Prompt #94: running & a picture prompt. Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.

**A Perfect, Little Babe**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall came running into the Hospital Wing, her robes billowing out behind her as she hurried along.

"Minerva, there's no need to run," Poppy chided her, coming up to walk alongside the older witch.

"How is she?" Minerva asked urgently, making her way to the small bed near the back of the wing.

"Both Hermione and the baby are fine," Poppy explained, a smile on her face. "They're sleeping now."

Minerva hurried to the bed, stopping near the foot of it. Hermione was fast asleep, large circles under her eyes. Her eyes went to the small bassinet next to the bed. Inside was a tiny, bundled baby.

"I wish I had been here for her," Minerva said sadly. "I didn't receive your owl until after the School Board meeting was over."

"Everything went smoothly," Poppy assured her. "Hermione understood that you were unable to make it." The medi-witch smiled. "She'll be happy to see you."

"I'll sit here and wait for her to wake, then," Minerva said, taking a spot in the chair next to Hermione's bed. "Did she name the babe?"

"Cassandra," Poppy said, smiling. "I'll be in my office. Let me know if you need anything, Minerva."

Minerva watched Hermione as she slept. It seemed like only yesterday that Hermione had come to Hogwarts, recently divorced from a Muggle man she had married. Hermione had been a mess when she found out that she was pregnant some days later. The two of them had grown close during her pregnancy.

Hermione stirred. "Minerva," she said, breathless. "You made it."

"Nothing could have kept me from you, lass," Minerva said gently. She leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "How are you?"

"Tired," Hermione said, sitting upright. "Why don't you pick her up?"

Minerva moved to Cassandra and picked her up in her arms. Minerva cooed at the babe, gently touching her little hands. Cassandra wrapped her tiny hand around Minerva's thumb, causing the older witch to let out a squeak of happiness. "She's perfect, just like her mother."

Hermione beamed, tears in her eyes. "I love you, Min."

Minerva smiled happily. "Get some rest, love. I'll watch over Cassandra."


End file.
